Kiera's Bad Day
by Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf
Summary: Kiera has a REALLY Bad Day at High School and Guess who Comes to Save her: Her Friends. Minor OCXShadow. Characters Mentioned Belong to Sega, Me Or my Friend Tez.


Kiera's Bad Day

To put it lightly, Kiera was having the worst day of her life.

She was woken up from a nightmare, a horrible one. Two lions were threatening to eat her friends. Kiera could choose to save her friends eaten or kill the lions. The thing was, the lions had her parents' faces on them. It was either her friends or her family. Kiera was so torn that she climbed up a tree and cried. When she came back down, her parents had eaten her friends, and then some hunters killed her parents.

Kiera shook the nightmare out of her thoughts, but it just wouldn't go away. When it came down to her friends and family, who would she choose? She really didn't know… She couldn't choose. She just hoped that kind of thing would never happen in her lifetime.

Breakfast was no better. When Kiera trudged downstairs, her twin cousins were screaming at each other, and in the midst of the chaos, her mother had forgotten to pack her super-duper awesome Friday lunches, so she was stuck with packing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her mom was too busy trying to calm down his cousins that she'd forgotten the pancakes she was making. When Kiera turned off the stove, it was already too late. Her breakfast had been burned to black charcoal.

After spending a lot of time packing her totally not awesome lunch and stuffing random food into her mouth, she left the house. In her rush, she tripped over the porch steps and landed on the ground. After lying there for a few seconds, Kiera got up and looked at her body. Her hands were scraped badly, and her knees were bruised and blood.

She tried to ignore the stinging pain and started towards the bus stop, only to find that her bus had just left. Kiera groaned. She could only take the other bus now, the one with all the school bullies on it. Even worse, she had to cross a road flooded with water to get there.

The day before, she'd been too busy to finish her math homework, so she decided to take it out and work on it on the walk to the other bus. But when she zipped her backpack up, she ended dropping her homework into the huge mud water puddles on the road, soaking it until all the numbers and letters were no longer distinguishable.

Kiera sighed sadly as she kept on walking slowly across the abandoned road. At last she got there, already grumpy and sad. It was only 7:45, and her day was already one of the worst ones yet. She just hoped it didn't get worse.

It did. When she finally boarded the bus, she tripped over someone's foot and hit her head hard on the aisle of the bus. It hurt. She thought it would be bleeding, but it wasn't. And as she was sitting in her seat, minding her own business, people threw paper airplanes and gum at her.

The worse was when a senior from her high school sat down next to her and started taunting and laughing at her. "Hey, loser. How's your day today, wimp?" He mocked Kiera. Kiera looked away, trying to ignore her.

"Aw, is the little Wolf sad? Aw, poor you, maybe this'll make ya feel better." Before Kiera knew it, the guy slapped her in the face. Kiera gasped in pain, holding her left cheek with her hands. The bully laughed, and everyone else near him laughed, too. Kiera turned away, blinking back tears, and wished the bully would just leave her alone.

Luckily, the bus had got to school already, and the driver was ordering everyone off so she could hurry off to her spa session. The bully spit in Kiera's hair and got up, exiting the bus. Kiera waited until every last person was out. She followed the last person off of the bus, and into her high school. She tried to ignore the spit in her hair.

When she got to her locker and opened it, she saw five letters painted into the inside of her locker. How people knew her combination, Kiera had no idea. LOSER, was painted in big red letters. Kiera sighed, trying to ignore the pain in her heart from being called a loser. She grabbed her books and walked into History class.

Periods went by slow, and finally, it was lunch. Kiera was so hungry from not eating a good breakfast that she'd eat anything, even… even a hippo or something. Her peanut butter sandwich wasn't looking so bad now.

She was walking up the cafeteria to buy a drink when she accidentally bumped into someone. Someone big. She literally had to look up to meet the person's eyes. He had no clue who it was, but she was probably a senior and a big bully. Kiera gulped. Luck just wasn't on her side today.

"Hey, watch where you're going, loser!" There was that word again. Loser.

Kiera fumbled with her words. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to. I-" Kiera was interrupted when the huge guy dumped a whole bag of ranch dressing onto her head. She didn't know what it was until it spilled into her mouth and she could taste it.

It didn't help that almost everyone in her grade was eating lunch that period, too, and were watching her with amused expressions. Kiera looked down, her face red and hot with embarrassment and humiliation. Without even acknowledging the guy again, she turned and ran out of the lunch room, tears in her eyes.

She sat in the bathroom and cried quietly, humiliated and sad. This was the worst day ever. She didn't even have her lunch with her and she was so hungry her stomach hurt. She didn't remember being so hungry in her life.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, Kiera decided that she was too hungry to not eat lunch. She crept back into the lunchroom quietly and grabbed hers lunch box, which was luckily still sitting on the table, untouched. At least she hoped it was untouched.

She took out her sandwich and inhaled it in a few bites. She drank her juice box and ate her cupcake as a desert. Then, she walked on into math class. She glanced at her black watch. She was 10 minutes late to class.

"Miss. Wolf, why are you late to class? Do you have a hall pass?" The teacher greeted Kiera when she entered. Kiera looked down. People snickered.

"N-No, I don't. I was just… I just lost tr-track of time." Kiera lied, biting her lip and fiddling with the hem of her hoodie. The class snickered louder.

The teacher shut the class up and told Kiera to sit down, a disappointed and angry look in her eyes. Kiera hated that look on anyone's face.

"Miss. Wolf, please turn in your homework." Kiera gulped, her heart thumping.

"U-Um, I kinda, uh, d-dropped it in a puddle today when I w-was walking to the bus…" Kiera's face turned red, and she thought she was going to start crying again. She was so embarrassed.

"Miss. Wolf, not only are you late, but you don't have your homework either? Don't give me your lame excuses, detention tomorrow morning at 9." Kiera let out a quiet sob. Now she couldn't even feel happy in the weekend. She had to go to stupid detention instead of having fun.

"Also, Miss. Wolf, you have over 5 overdue assignments. I'll give them to you after class. You have to get them in by Monday, or you're going to fail this class." Someone slipped a note on Kiera's desk that said "you're retarded". Kiera closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms.

"I u-understand, ma'am." She mumbled. The teacher made a huffing noise and started teaching class again.

When math was finally over, Kiera got shoved three times as she was leaving the classroom. Someone tripped her on her way out, and all her stuff went flying out from her arms. She tried to pick them all up, but while she was, someone stepped on her hand purposely, laughing at her.

Kiera finally got all her things gathered up, and with one hand holding all her stuff, she stood up and walked back to her locker.

The last two periods went okay. Kiera was just about to leave the school building and meet Rouge, Crystal, and Blaze outside when someone stopped her.

"Kiera, Kiera, Kiera… so we meet again." Kiera turned around and saw the same guy who'd slapped her on the bus. Kiera had no clue how the guy knew her name, because Kiera had never seen him before today. At least, she'd never met him before.

"Can… can you just leave me alone?" Kiera asked softly, looking down when the guy started laughing.

"You are so funny, Wolf. Thinking that I'd leave you alone without messing with ya a little first. Not gonna happen." Kiera gulped and shrunk back into the wall.

"I saw you in math class today. You're so stupid it's funny." Kiera braced herself silently for the punch she knew was about to come.

"Hey! Get away from her!" The bully dropped his fist and turned. Kiera almost collapsed in relief when she saw her three best friends standing next to them, anger evident in their faces.

"Oh, look at that. Kiera's three gay Friends are here to help her." Crystal jumped forward and punched the bully right in the face. The bully stumbled back, shock and anger on his face.

"Get away from Kiera, or things are gonna get ugly." Rouge threatened. The bully stepped back defensively, putting his hands up.

"Okay, okay, geez. No need to get all feisty." He turned and walked away. Rouge screamed something at him as he left, but Kiera didn't catch what it was. Her three friends turned to her, scanning her body for any signs of injury.

"Kiera, buddy, you okay?" Kiera nodded and shook Rouge's arm off of her. She turned and ran down the hall, turned a corner, and sprinted out the door.

This was horrible. This was horribly horrible. First she'd woken up with a horrible nightmare, tripped herself (her knees and her hands still hurt), then she dropped her homework and got spit on and slapped on the bus. Someone had dumped lunch all over her, and then her math teacher had called her out in the middle of the whole class. And worst of all, she had to be saved from bullies by her friends.

The Wolf sat behind a huge tree, not even caring that she'd missed the bus. She knew how to get home; it'd just take a long time. But she didn't care.

Not only was she stupid, she was pathetic, too. She couldn't even stand up for herself, and she was failing math. She was failing it. Only stupid people failed things, and only pathetic people got bullied and couldn't stick up for themselves.

Kiera buried her face in her hands and cried for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She'd never felt so horrible in her whole Fithteen years of living. She didn't even notice when someone touched her shoulder gently.

"Kiera? Kiera, buddy, what's wrong?" Kiera buried her face into the person's jacket, sobbing and whimpering. The person, who smelled like Rouge, rubbed her back and brought Kiera into her lap comfortingly.

` Kiera cried and cried for who knew how long. When she was finally done, she looked up and saw her three best friends watching her sympathetically.

"You okay, Kiera? Wanna talk about it?" Blaze asked, kneeling down and patting Kiera's back. Kiera sniffled.

"We won't laugh at you. We promise." Crystal added, knowing that Kiera did in fact want to talk about it.

Kiera looked at her three friends. They were willing to help her. They were willing to listen. Maybe her day wouldn't be so bad after she talked about it.

Before she knew it, Kiera had told them everything, from the nightmare to what just happened with the bully. Her friends listened patiently, not interrupting or laughing.

When Kiera was done, her friends stayed silent for a few moments. Then, Crystal broke the silence. "So, are you okay?"

"I-I guess…"

Rouge shifted Kiera in her lap. "What do you mean, 'I guess'? Is something else bothering you, buddy?"

Kiera whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists together. "Do… d-do you think I'm… p-pathetic?" She whispered.

Kiera opened her eyes when Rouge lifted her chin up until Kiera looked straight into her blue eyes. "Kiera. Listen to me. You're not pathetic. You never were, and you never will be. Just because you got beat up, doesn't mean you're stupid. The bullies are the stupid ones."

"B-but I couldn't stick up f-for myself… that makes me pathetic." Kiera argued.

Crystal shook her head. "No it doesn't. You couldn't beat that guy up all by yourself. I probably couldn't even do it. That's why we always stick together. Cuz all four of us could beat anyone one person up easily."

Kiera sniffled. "But… b-but I failed math."

"You didn't fail it yet, you're failing. That means you can still bring the grade up. Don't worry, I can tutor you if you want. You'll be smarter than Rouge in no time." Rouge glared at Blaze and punched her playfully in the shoulder.

"I don't have to be smart," the pretty girl protested. "I'm already pretty." Crystal and Blaze rolled their eyes, causing Kiera to giggle.

"You'll r-really tutor me?" Blaze nodded.

"Of course. We'll show those numbers what we've got, right?" Kiera giggled again, bouncing in Rouge's lap. Her friends always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

"You ready to go? My mom's at the front door, waiting in her car. We can even stop by that smoothie shop near my house ," Crystal suggested, already starting to walk away. Rouge, Blaze, and Kiera followed her quickly.

On the car ride, Kiera found a note in her backpack. She took it out, wondering who would write her a note.

It said:

"Kiera, I think you're really cute. Call me sometime? - Shadow " And his phone number at the bottom.

Kiera smiled to herself.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

The End.


End file.
